Gotou VS Yoshimura
Gotou VS Yoshimura is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Gotou from the anime/manga series Parasyte: The Maxim and Yoshimura from the anime/manga series Tokyo Ghoul. (VS image created by TheOmegaCookie) Description The overpowered characters of their rivaled series take the stage. Will this Kakuja dominate the genetically modified Parasite? Interlude Wiz: In an era of unknown life forms, they can range between the many types, strength and classes, graded by authorities as to show how deadly they are. Boomstick: However, there are times when even that grading system can't rank them because of how powerful they are. Wiz: Now, the most dangerous creatures from these two series do battle to test their strength. Boomstick: Gotou, the experimental Parasite. Wiz: And Yoshimura, the original One-Eyed Owl and eater of Ghouls. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gotou Wiz: Aliens are known for their brutality and intimidating appearances. Boomstick: But guess what? These aliens aren't even like that. They're just creepy worm things which have a space pod the size of my hand! Wiz: Patience Boomstick, you'll see that these creatures are more ruthless than anyone could possibly imagine, even Ridley Scott would be shaking in his shoes. Boomstick: Why? What makes these things more threatening than even the Xenomorph? Wiz: You see, their immediate goal is to find a host and find a route to their brain, effectively taking hold of said host and replacing their head with this. (Shows Parasite head) Boomstick: Oh lord, get that thing off the screen! They're like face huggers, only worse! Wiz: You're telling me. Anyway, while there were some people who managed to contain said parasite in a different part of the body, it basically gave it sentience at the cost of whatever place they were trapped in. The host and parasite would probably work together to kill its own kind. Boomstick: Well, at least that's an upside to living in that world: trap the parasite and become a badass! Wiz: Though I'm pretty certain that the chance of having your brain intact would be slim, since they can be crafty. Boomstick: And despite their size, they can become the most intelligent species known to man. All through learning. Wiz: But what happens when you put five different parasites onto a single host? Well, you get Gotou, the experimental parasite. Boomstick: Created by Reiko, this monster is extremely brutal and as pointed out, near unstoppable. Wiz: Not only is he one of the more intelligent of his kind, but he's patient, has a superiority complex and is, well, the most powerful of his kind. Boomstick: Due to being made from several parasites, he can actually switch whichever one to a different part of the body, even disguising his true potential by having a different parasite serve as the body's head. Wiz: Plus, the majority of the body is made of their cells, which makes him much stronger than regular parasites, street gangs and even two army squadrons. Boomstick: In addition, the parasites themselves can use their natural ability to morph a part of the body into a weapon, such as a shield and blades that can extend, though that's not including the rest of the body. Wiz: That's right. He can also morph his legs to have spikes or adapt his feet so that he can run even faster and mobile than before. The parasites can even temporarily separate from their hosts in case an attack may prove fatal to them. Boomstick: Not to mention each one can either coat themselves in their own blades or have two blades to attack, which seems to be more popular than the former. Wiz: He does this by hardening his cells. By doing so, he has easily shrugged off shotguns, machine guns and even a grenade launcher, all while being unscathed by them. Boomstick: But what point is there in dodging gunfire when you can soak it up, then launch it back at the opponent? All he did was stand still when people shot at him, which only left dents in his skin, then he killed those who fired upon him with the same bullets. Wiz: It's when in close quarters combat that he really shines as he managed to overpower Shinichi, despite the latter's best effort to kill him. Boomstick: And his speed compliments this well due to how he could massacre of professional gunsmen. However, he actually has another form. Wiz: Once he transforms, he becomes a three meter tall monster that has a more primitive mind, but as a result, is even more destructive and aggressive. Boomstick: But he's also quick to anger, so there's that. As long as no-one insults him, we'll be fine. Wiz: That's not his only flaw though. Despite being a much stronger parasite, he's still weak against fire based weaponry. Boomstick: And even with the enhancements, there are still chinks in his cellular armor, which can lead to his downfall, though they are reasonably small and the only known one is on his left hip. Wiz: The other parasites may also rebel against him if he doesn't have control, which will not only cause him to lose control of his body, but may make him explode. Boomstick: Finally, poisons that enter the body will make him weaker and have slower reactions. The human organs are also the same, so getting into one of the chinks and stabbing something vital will effectively weaken him. Wiz: But even with such weaknesses, it'll take lots of effort to bring this terrifying monster to its knees. Yoshimura Wiz: Now, changing topics from the bloodthirsty parasites, while the world of Tokyo Ghoul may seem indifferent from our own, it tends to host lovers of darkness. Boomstick: No, we're not talking about vampires, these just prefer to be edgy instead of going out typically during the day. Wiz: Then again, it prevents authority figures from finding out who murdered a human. The creatures are none other than ghouls, and in terms of definition, they're spot on. Boomstick: And it's set in Tokyo! You can't forget that. Wiz: Of course. In a city divided into wards, the ghouls roam and are governed by an elite force of humans. Those who cause chaos are either killed or captured for experimentation, and the most known ghoul in existence is the One-Eyed Owl. Boomstick: I mean heck, if an SSS-class ghoul isn't enough to gain famity, I'm not sure what will. Wiz: He was originally under the name of Kuzen who would feast upon other ghouls as well as the typical food source of humans. Boomstick: Plus, while he detested his own existence, he still continued with his life, gradually getting more popular as time went on. Wiz: He was then invited to an organisation called V, which he obliged to join, only to feel even more miserable, even though he was getting all his necessities. This bland nature would soon be wiped away by a human under the name Ukina, making her the first thing he ever cared about. Boomstick: But guess what? She found out about him being a ghoul. Shocker, yet what's even more unsuspecting is that she still accepted him and they had a kid, who was a hybrid. Wiz: Tragedy would soon strike again though as Ukina turned out to be a journalist targeting V, so she was bound to be on the organisation's hit list. Boomstick: And sadly, due to V's strength, Kuzen had no choice but to kill her before leaving the organisation and leaving his child, Eto in the 24th Ward to prevent V from tracking her down. Wiz: This may not have been his smartest move as she also rose to fame by using his title of the One-Eyed Owl. She was so reckless that he had to step in on one of her operations, taking her place. Boomstick: Wow, that got confusing real quick. Wiz: However, he was defeated by Amira, though he retreated before anyone had a chance to capture him. He then opened a café in the 20th Ward and helped ghouls who are unable to hunt, all while going under a new name: Yoshimura. Boomstick: How do you think he helps them? By giving them coffee! Wiz: Though that's due to the fact ghouls can't eat anything as their taste buds can only tolerate flesh or this beverage. Any other food would, according to ghouls, taste horrible. Boomstick: Right...Anyway, Yoshimura isn't one for unnecessary fights, but while he may have aged, his performance on the battlefield hasn't dropped. Wiz: Due to being a former hitman, he has thorough knowledge on how to deal with humans and ghouls alike, making him a deadly foe to face. Boomstick: If that's not enough, his regeneration speed is immense, recovering after simultaneous attacks from the Ghoul Investigators. Not to mention he has high stamina, despite being in a ghoul class based on speed and are known to have low stamina. Wiz: This class, otherwise known as the Ukaku, not only have great speed, but use projectiles with a high concentration of Red Child Cells, which will be referred as RC, and look similar to compressed gems. Boomstick: Yoshimura's are shot in a way comparable to shotgun pellets, giving him a wide range of fire, but wait, he has another set! Wiz: His second set of Kakuhous are specialised in rapid fire and the projectiles being shot in quick succession, giving a choice of two ammunition types. Boomstick: And you see those large things at the front? They were formed due to his cannibalism and allow him to deal with close ranged opponents, so no matter where you are, he'll probably reach you. Wiz: With these weapons, he's indestructable...or, at least he would be if he didn't stop fighting. Boomstick: I mean, this guy killed so many people when he was younger, and now he seems to get defeated as his older self. Wiz: Plus, while he did put up a decent fight against half a dozen Ghoul Investigators, he still lost. In addition, he has become a pacifist, meaning he won't usually battle unless it becomes the only option. Boomstick: Yet with the best of what a ghoul can offer in a fight, Yoshimura may be able to get the win. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets finish to debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the city of Tokyo, a cafe known as Anteiku is seen and Yoshimura is currently serving customers with the help of Enji, Roma and Nishiki. Then, Renji enters the building and asks if Yoshimura could talk to him for a minute. Nodding his head, the two walk down the corridor in order to prevent others from hearing. Yoshimura: So, what's the occasion. Renji: It seems there's someone hunting down humans and ghouls alike in this Ward. Judging from the attacks, it seems like this isn't an attack made by humans. Yoshimura: In other words... Renji: Yes, it's likely a ghoul, and it's mainly gorging rather than killing to survive. It's killed a fair few strong ghouls as well. Yoshimura: I see. If that's the case, I'll hunt it down. With that, Renji leaves and Yoshimura continues his job until there were fewer customers. Yoshimura: Enji, Roma, would you mind keeping an eye on the shop? I'm off out for something. Enji: Sure, you can count on us! After a little chuckle, Yoshimura leaves and makes his way to the area where the "ghoul" would appear. Then, a figure emerged, scanning the area before noticing a pair of humans. He rushed towards them and quickly disposed of them. Gotou: Humans, such a weak species... Seeing that this foe isn't a ghoul, Yoshimura charges at the opponent, who effortlessly dodged. Gotou: Hmm, you're not human, but not a parasite. Oh well, looks as though I'll have to silence you too. Yoshimura: And you're not a ghoul. As unique as you are, I cannot allow you to spill more blood. As he said that, Yoshimura activated his Ukaku. In response, Gotou activated the two parasites in his arms, causing them to form blades. FIGHT! Yoshimura begins by firing concerntrated RCs with rapid succession at Gotou, who dodges them while trying to get closer to the ghoul. Just before he was in striking range, a cluster of RCs are shot at Gotou, which left him a little surprised and was pushed back a little due to the force created by the impact, though Gotou wasn't damaged in any way. As he recovered, Yoshimura lifted the blade on his shoulder high, then struck down on where his foe was, but Gotou managed to block the attack with his hands. As Yoshimura put more pressure on his attack, the ground cracked around the combatants and Gotou's leg morphed into a blade, which aimed for Yoshimura's head. With quick reflexes, the ghoul's second blade blocked the oncoming strike, causing Gotou to jump back, resulting with the first blade impacting the floor. After the impact, Gotou morphed his legs to be more manouverable, attempting to beat his foe with speed while running circles around the opponent. Yoshimura: That's a grave mistake! Before Gotou lands a strike, Yoshimura dodges the attack with similar speed to his foe. Then, with Gotou being vulnerable, Yoshimura tackled into the parasite, sending him into a nearby building. Gotou then casually gets up and dusts himself off. Gotou: It seems I underestimated you potential. It won't be a mistake I'll make twice with you. After saying that, he charges at Yoshimura, who begins firing his RCs again, only this time, Gotou had morphed his arm into a shield to block the oncoming attacks. With the ammo not working on the shield, Yoshimura stops firing and prepares for melee combat. As the shots cease firing, Gotou morphed his arms into two separate blades. With the distance closed between them, Gotou tries to slice at Yoshimura, but the blades protruding from his shoulders are proving difficult to cut his upper body. Realizing this, Gotou begins using only one pair of blades against Yoshimura while striking at his legs with the other pair. Although Yoshimura received numerous cuts on his legs and a few cuts on his torso, they were quickly healed. Yoshimura then retaliated by blocking both the blades focusing on his upper body, pushing them away and striking down on Gotou with both his blades. Knowing there's not a lot of time to dodge, Gotou jumps up before the blades crashed into the floor. Seeing this opening, Gotou slashes at his opponent while mid-air before being shot by Yoshimura's RC cluster, propelling him away. During Gotou's descent, Yoshimura was trying to shoot at him, with some successful hits before he hit the floor. Gotou managed to land on his feet and emerged from the impact running. The pair then trade several blows before Gotou went all out with his slashing, not only causing slashes to appear on unguarded areas, but on Yoshimura's blades as well. Yoshimura, knowing staying on the defensive would be useless, unfolds his blades, causing them to impact Gotou and sending him several feet backwards. However, Gotou had anchored his blades into the blades, which prevented him from losing too much distance. Then, he reeled himself back towards his opponent, who, in response, thrusts his blades into the air, resulting with Gotou once again being in the air and Yoshimura firing more RCs at him, with one piercing a spot not covered by the parasite cells. The caused Gotou to unhook his blades and anchor them into a nearby building before safely descending to the floor. Enraged, Gotou's body begun to morph into a large, hideous monster before charging back at Yoshimura, showing some increase in his speed. Knocked off guard, Yoshimura could only block against the intimidating threat that had just emerged. The relentless assault from the beast wouldn't give up, even after bombarding him with more RC, which only made the beast angrier. Then, the ghoul saw an opening in the feral beast's attack and knocked it away with his blade and running back at the beast. They then battle with their blades, with Gotou using the claws that grew from the transformation and being more on the offensive. The ghoul was also going all out on his offense as well, though he clearly took more hits due to Gotou's increased stats. However, his regeneration allowed him to continue, even with his opponent being a large threat. Then, he noticed an RC still lodged in Gotou and tried to aim for it with his blades, but Gotou was keeping the ghoul on his toes, continually inflicting damage on him. Then, as Gotou attacked, Yoshimura wedged his arm between the two blades, trying to rip it off. However, the hand morphed into blades that cut down his chest, causing Yoshimura to let go of it. Yoshumura took a defensive stance as his opponent rushed towards him, closing his blades to form a shield. Gotou grabbed the blades and started to pry them open. With his defenses being breached, Yoshimura tried his best to keep Gotou from landing a killing blow, but the beast had managed to open the gap wide enough to at least injure him. Gotou's head morphed into blades and sliced at the ghoul, with one landing on Yoshimura's neck. The weakened ghoul then kicked Gotou away before trying to heal his wound. He tried to get up, but his stamina was starting to decline. Meanwhile, Gotou was also feeling the strain from the battle and looked around him, noticing something sticking out of his skin, to which he pulled it out. Gotou: Hmm, you certainly are an opponent worthy of this form, but you will meet your end now. After saying that, Gotou ran towards Yoshimura, who fired upon him one last time. Before he could get into melee range, Yoshimura stopped firing and thrusted his blade forward to meet with the parasite. Even though Yoshimura managed to impale him in his chest, Gotou wouldn't let up on his assault, causing Yoshimura to use his second blade. He inserted the blade next to the first, then put all his force into tearing Gotou apart. The parasite's flailing begun to slow down before a crack is heard, then Gotou's body was ripped in half and the force Yoshimura exerted caused the halves to get sent flying. Yoshimura: While you were a strong foe, arrogance is something that cost you... K.O! Yoshimura returns to Anteiku and helps his employees close, then serves them tea. Gotou's remains decay on the floor where they fought. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: This fight was just...inspiring. Wiz: While Gotou is a deadly force that struck fear into human hearts, Yoshimura not only bested him with experience, but with his regeneration as well. Boomstick: At first, Gotou would underestimate his foe due to his superiority complex, but while he was doing that, it allowed Yoshimura to inflict some damage early on. Wiz: And yes, we know that the parasite cells do serve as a defense for Gotou. It's just that there were several chincks in his armor, which meant that it would be hit sooner or later, since Yoshimura had the advantage in mid and long range combat. Boomstick: Even though Gotou may have the edge in close quarters combat, Yoshimura has been known to soak up lots of damage, despite his large size. Plus, Yoshimura having a Ukaku based on speed would pretty much mean their speeds would be even. Wiz: But it's when Gotou turns into a monster that allowed him to take the victory. You see, in this state, Gotou only relies on his instincts rather than rational thought, which was something he had prior to the transformation. Boomstick: Despite this allowing him to be more ferocious, it also made him more reckless, and since Yoshimura is definitely the type that doesn't let up, even when the opponent is vulnerable, any false move that played into his hands would result with Gotou dying. Wiz: Before you say "Parasite Cells can't be destroyed", hear us out. Even though they can't be destroyed, the armor that they form can, and since Ukaku's have destroyed more durable things, and this is one of the strongest ghouls in existence, it wouldn't be impossible for Yoshimura to break through them. Boomstick: The ghoul certainly made his opponent rot! Wiz: The winner is Yoshimura. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Parasyte vs. Tokyo Ghoul Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015